


deadboy pinkyswear

by vnitas



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Poetry, this is it the apocalypse, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnitas/pseuds/vnitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A clear-cut knife-narrow window-view into Axel, Roxas, and Saix, in pretentious poetry/vignette form. Originally posted on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deadboy pinkyswear

**Author's Note:**

> hello, friends! vnitas here. this is the revised version of deadboy pinkyswear, which was originally posted on my tumblr a long time ago and received a fairly good response. since i'm pretty sure this is as revised as it is going to get, i'm posting it here now. have fun!

(1)

isa and lea are dead, dead, dead.

(2)

axel hangs strangled blackbirds from sewing-thread nooses in his bedroom. the rafters are dripping with them. some of them didn’t close their eyes when they died, and they glisten beady in the twilight, like wet apple pie. saix: “that’s disgusting.” axel: “so’re you.”

(3)

roxas lurches into the room like a burning scarecrow. axel it looks like his eyes have been painted over with clear nail polish, then left to harden. xemnas say number XIII is important, even more important than all the other deadboys. this makes him a target. axel names him sunset in his mind, because he looks tangy, and sunsets are tangy. sunset is mute but not deaf and not blind.

(4)

axel is assigned care and teaching of sunset. saix looks at him out of the corner of his eye.

(5)

on top of this clocktower you can see the whole town. axel brings ice cream. him and sunset eat it and don’t hate each other, actually.

(6)

while working, roxas gets his arm torn open, long gash from shoulder to elbow. he bleeds sherbert and violets and little white mice.

(7)

sunset—roxas--  smiles at axel. it becomes a routine.

(8)

isa and lea are dead, dead, dead, but axel and saix still fuck sometimes to try to remember. once when they’re done, saix touches axel’s face accidentally, and axel’s face is wet, too wet to be sweat, and saix sees axel, lea, axel, lea, wavering in front of him in the dizzy moonlight. he tells axel to get dressed and get the fuck out of his room.

(9)

axel gets dressed but he sneaks to roxas’ room instead. axel: “are you sleeping?” and then the counting of the freckles and the eyelashes and the breaths.

(10)

they go on a mission to a place where it’s so cold their breath draws white, and axel watches roxas puff steam against the clear ice-blue sky and wonders if it’s proof of something. then roxas laughs and asks him what he’s doing.

(11)

after going to castle oblivion, axel is quietly uncomfortable in the same room with himself, somewhat like one is uncomfortable with a bigoted grandparent. or perhaps it is more like looking at your reflection in the eye of a hungry mountain lion.

(12)

“but i’ll never get to experience love. you’d need a heart.”

(13)

the arguments start because roxas finds out that axel is a _liar liar liar._

(14)

saix says to axel, looking away: “your feelings weren’t actual.” x-face gets his nose broken, blood spurting from his nostrils and mouth. blood on the gloves again, shimmering redblack.

(15)

 “pinky swear me you won’t try and run away,” says axel, because the tension is a fuse pulled tight.

“fuck you,” says roxas.

axel wonders where he learned such language.

(16)

so roxas runs and runs and runs until his breath is morning glory petals and he crosses the horizon and turns into air. they say they see him here, and there, and everywhere. they say they see him on the edge of the world. axel sees him on the edge of his sleep.

(17)

cigarette boy doesn’t hide in the broom closet under the stairs and cry there. x-face doesn’t find him and close the door like nothing happened.

(18)

it finally happens.

(19)

you are my sunshine, my only sunshine. run and run until you bleed and you crack like bone. they've already eaten your arteries.


End file.
